A mouse for a computer is a form of interface in which the movement and position of the mouse, together with mouse button or switched inputs may be used as inputs to a computer. A conventional mouse may transmit signals to a computer in any of a number of ways. These signals may be interpreted by the computer's software drivers to accomplish a range of functions such as alter the position of a cursor, open menus, select objects or issue commands. In general, the position of the mouse on a physical desktop is translated into a position of a cursor on a screen. In the prior art, the computer mouse has been insensitive to geomagnetic orientation and has not used geomagnetic orientation for any purpose. However because software is becoming ever more sophisticated and greater means of interfacing with software are ever in demand, the need exists for additional forms of user interface and user input apart from those which are already in use. In the following disclosure the example of a wireless mouse is employed. It will be appreciated that both conventional or wireless data transmission from the mouse are useful, with wireless data transmission providing the more elegant and user friendly solution.